


Peace turned hellish

by g0r0fanatic



Category: DSP, funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Gen, Heavily Headcanon Based, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Read tags before continuing, Unhealthy Obsession, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, made 4 u paula keke, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0r0fanatic/pseuds/g0r0fanatic
Summary: Past between Fumus and his angels. However, this reverts between Fumus and Jas only.
Relationships: Fumus (Gray Garden)/Original Character(s), Fumus/Jasmine, Taffy(Obsolete Dream)/Olive
Kudos: 2





	Peace turned hellish

**Author's Note:**

> lied abt it being based on the song lol ghehe  
> ruins paula's fragile heart ♡︎

。。。。。。。。。。。。。( ☁️🌈 PAST 🌈☁️ )

A new world was created by a small child who was once a fallen angel now god. He made it nicely and pretty, but his domain was black and almost gothic like. However, the inside was well lighted, giving a nice look on the inside. Along with this, he created rainbow angels and then his subordinates(which all were angels, no demons to be witnessed. this was because of justim.) Now, he wouldn't be so lonely in his colorful world and will have company as his brother worked down below.

During his time as a child, he had fun with his angels. He'd always go out and play with them or help them with cleaning around the castle. He mostly spended time with his head angel and 11th subordinate, Taffy and Jasmine. The one he hug out with the most however was Jasmine Akiyama. One could say they were two birds on a wire: inseperable.

However, one day when Fumus was a teen at a little old age, Justim took him for “judgement.“ The judgement was torture and abuse. This was when everything lead downhill with Fumus' personality and, well.. his whole existence and purpose. He was told that this was the way to show love to the people he cared about. Justim taught the divinity many crude things that'd cause problems in present day.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。( ☁️🌈 PAST 2 🌈☁️ )

When Fumus was around [REDACTED] years old, everything was ruined. He lead Nadine into a private room where the two was alone. He wanted to show how much he loved and adored her.. He had forced himself onto her. From this, he began to put through his angels through hell by forcing himself onto them, ripping off feathers from their wings, etc. However, only one he didn't force himself on was Jasmine.

He'd continue to put his angels through hell, fucking up their minds with some of them. Elwine had ended up developing a crush on her own sister, Nadine. She had forced herself upon the other as well, only wanting Nadine to love and adore her. Another two he fucked up was Taffy and Jasmine: one became a fanatic over the abusive divinity(Taffy) while the other developed an unhealthy obsession with him(Jasmine). She believed the abuse was normal and a way to show love as well.

That was when Nadine couldn't stand this and attempted to escape; the attempt was successful. She changed her indenitiy after he whole apperance changed, now known as Chlomaki. After hearing that his favorite plaything had escaped, he was extremely angered.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。( ☁️🌈 PAST 3 🌈☁️ )

Fumus was now older than his dear brother, eventually corrupting the poor devil as well by forcing himself onto the younger brother. He was taught that this was a way to show love, which lead to him keeping his attention on a flame devil after the events of the gray garden attack; despite Satanick had a wife, he'd fallen in love with the pathetic roach.. Disappointing, really.

With his angels, they would do their tasks around the castle, sometimes getting hurt or used by the crude deity. Jasmine still had her unhealthy obsession, thinking abuse was love. When she saw Taffy's and Olive's relationship be healthly, filled with kisses, cuddles, and hugs. This was when she realized abuse wasn't normal and not the way to show love, eventually letting go of her obsession and changing for the most part.

However, she was left with feelings for Fumus. It pained her, but there was nothing todo about it. She ignored it to the best of her abilities throughout her years working under him. Jasmine, Taffy, Olive, and Tsurugigozen eventually all got into a relationship. It was good for a few years, but all broke up due to an argument; stayed as best friends.

。。。。。。。。。。。。( ☁️🌈 BIRTHDAY 🌈☁️ )

On September 4th, it was the 11th subordinate's 26th birthday. Everybody was celebrating on their free time, having a good time. However, Fumus called in Jasmine without a reason at all. Obeying his order, she quickly went to her god's office, entering in and closing the door behind her. “ Yes, Lord Fumus..? “ asked Jasmine as she stood still, nervous for what'll happen. Fumus set his paperwork down, getting up from his chair and walking towards the lavender haired angel. He stood infront of her figure, looking down to her. Silent in the room, causing the angel to grow anxious. “ You're a virgin, correct? “ he asked right out of the blue. “ Yes, sir, “ softly replied the girl. Right there, a snap of his fingers and a click as the doors behind her now locked with his magic. Jasmine's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen. Before anything, Fumus smirked and grabbed the helpless angel. She cried as his lips met with hers. Pushing her up against the door, beginning to strip the clothing right off of her. In his office, the room was filled with cries mixed with pained moans and groans, and slapping of skin contact. He had forced himself upon the poor gal, taking away the only thing from her. In summary, Jasmine grew fear for Fumus but her unrequited feelings and love stayed inside of her. She touched herself once, feeling shame and guilt for her. She denied her feelings and the fact she touched herself to sadistic divinities and civilians. 。。。。。。。。。。。。。( ☁️🌈 PRESENT 🌈☁️ ) Present day, a lot of things have changed while others haven't. His 11 subordinates became demon killers, having a boiling hatred for those species. Taffy is still a fanatic over Fumus, continuing to be loyal and worship him despite fearing him as well. Jasmine aims towards killing Roc(like Zero constantly) and masochistic demons(or having them apologize). She also supposedly gets turned on seeing demons in pain, cheeks coating a shade of red and drooling as she cackles and laughs. This was because of Fumus, sadly yet not surprising. She continues to have unrequited feelings for Fumus, as to which he uses that to an advantage sometime and play with her mind. 。。。。。。。。。。。。。( ☁️🌈 🌃🏰🌃 🌈☁️ )


End file.
